


Still in Love With You

by Just_obsessed



Series: Jordan and T.C. One shots [1]
Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_obsessed/pseuds/Just_obsessed
Summary: Jordan gets a phone call at the hospital, she gets told T.C. and Syd's camp got bombed. What happens next?





	Still in Love With You

"San Antonio ER. How can I help you?" Jordan quickly answered the phone.

"Hello? I'm calling about a TC Callaghan." The lady on the other end replied.

"I'm sorry he's not here at the moment. Can i take a message?" Jordan asked.

"Yes, I know I'm calling to inform you that Mr Callaghan was injured. The camp on the Syrian border got bombed a few hours ago." As soon as Jordan heard the words she felt her heart break, she wouldn't admit to anyone but she still loved TC, still needed him.

"I-is... is he okay?" Jordan asked as tears streamed down her face.

"He's stable, there's no serious damage. He's on a plane with Syd, they should be landing soon and then they'll be on their way to San Antonia Memorial."

"What-what about Syd? Is she okay?"

"She's in a very critical condition, but our team is doing their best to keep her alive and well until they get her to your ER."

"Has her daughter been informed?"

"No we were hoping you'd would be able to tell her."

"Of course, I'll call her now."

"Thank you. Goodbye."

"Bye.

Jordan put the phone down and let the tears stream down her face. She couldn't lose TC. She wouldn't. If she did, she didn't know how she would cope. The doctor quickly wiped her tears with the back of her hand, once she saw Drew walking up to her.

"Hey Jordan. What's up?" He asked.

"It-it's TC and Syd. The camp... it-um... it got bombed and they got hurt." Jordan stuttered, as more tears poured down her face.

"Are-are they okay?" Drew asked, his own eyes filling with tears.

"TC's hurt, but it's nothing serious. But Syd... she's in a very critical condition. They should be here in a few hours." Jordan explained as she tried not to cry.

"Oh my god. Has anybody told Riley?" He replied, in total shock.

"No, the person on the phone asked me to tell her. I thought, maybe you should. I know the two of you grew quite close." Jordan sighed quietly.

"Yeah, I'll call her dad, see if she's awake. If not I'll explain it all to him."

Jordan watched Drew walk away, before she turned on her heel and made her way to the locker room trying to hold back her tears. As soon as the door closed behind her, Jordan was sat on a bench sobbing into her hands. She couldn't do this. She couldn't go through her shift, waiting for TC to be pushed through the doors on gurney. She couldn't act normal.

"Woah. The shift has barely started and you're already in tears. What's happened?" Shannon asked as she sat next to her friend.

"TC's camp got bombed. He and Syd are being brought here, but I can't talk to him and ask him if he's okay. I don't know what's wrong with him." Jordan sobbed.

"Well we've got incoming in a couple minutes, so until TC gets here you've got a distraction." Shannon tried to comfort her.

"Yeah, you're right." Jordan wiped her eyes once more and stood up. "Come on, let's get to work."

Unfortunately for Jordan, that night in the ER wasn't busy, which also meant that she had to tell people that TC had been hurt. Slowly, she took a deep breath and called Topher over.

"What's up, Jordan?" The ER chief asked.

"TC and Syd will be here in a couple hours. Their camp got bombed." The younger doctor said.

"TC's okay though. Right?" Topher asked. TC was his best friend, he wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to him. Actually, he would, he'd go into a downward spiral. He'd self-destruct, the same way TC had after Thad died, except Topher wouldn't have his best friend to save him.

"On the phone, they said he didn't have any serious damage, but Syd's in critical condition. Drew said he's gonna try to call her daughter, get her here." Jordan explained.

"Hey, Toph! Listen, I'm guessing Jordan's told about Syd and TC." Drew interrupted before Topher had time to reply. "Riley's dad just put Riley on plane, it's gonna land in a couple of hours. Can I please have an hour or two to pick her up?"

"Of course. Just tell me before you go." Topher responded, before turning back to Jordan. "Right, if they're gonna be here in a couple of hours you should probably tell everybody else since you know all the details."

"Yeah, you're right." Jordan nodded. "Lets just get it over and done with then."

"Right! Everybody gather around! Jordan has something you all need to hear!" Topher announced.

"Okay." Jordan sighed to herself. "A couple of hours ago I got a call about TC and Syd. Yesterday their camp got bombed. TC's okay, he doesn't have any serious injuries, but Syd is critical. They should be getting here in an hour or two."

The group around began to whisper loudly as Shannon wrapped her arms around Jordan to comfort her.

"I'm okay. I just need to see him." Jordan whispered.

"I know. And you'll get to see him soon." Shannon whispered back.

A couple hours past and the ER had stayed quiet, but instead messing around having wheelchair races like they normally did, everybody was silent waiting for TC to arrive. So when the phone rang at 1am everybody jumped.

"Hello...Yes...Okay...Thank you." Topher quickly said to the person on the other end of the phone before hanging up.

"Right! TC and Syd are five minutes away!" The ER chief announced quickly. "I need Molly to prep trauma 1 and Kenny prep trauma 2! Scott, Paul I need you two on stand by for surgery! I've got Syd! Jordan, you and Shannon take TC until Drew gets back with Riley to take over!"

"What do you mean until Drew takes over?" Jordan asked Topher with a glare.

"I'm not trying to be a bad guy here, Jordan. You're just to emotionally involved. If Drew says it's okay you can stay in the room, but it's his call." Topher told her softly.

"Okay." Jordan sighed, clearly not happy with the situation.

"I know you don't like the situation. But, just think in a couple minutes you'll be able to see TC. That way you can stop imagining all the different things that could be wrong with him." Shannon told her.

"Yeah." Jordan whispered, almost too quiet to hear, before walking away to wait for TC.

"Hey, Shannon. Can you keep an eye on Jordan for me?" Topher asked the young intern.

"Don't worry I was planning on keeping an eye on her anyway." Shannon replied.

"Good, now get ready for incoming." Topher told her.

Shannon nodded her head and went to stand next to Jordan. It took less than two minutes until Syd was being wheeled through the doors on a gurney and into trauma room 1. Next to come through the doors was TC. Jordan ran up to him, to see his brown eyes looking up at her.

"Blood pressure's normal. Heart rate's normal. Oxygen levels' normal. Possible head trauma and leg injury." One of the guy's pushing the gurney said quickly.

"I'm fine. Just got a slight headache." TC mumbled.

"And you saying that, is exactly how I know you're not fine." Jordan told him as they got him into trauma room 2.

"Okay, give me a head CT and X-ray my legs. Then I'm good to go." TC smiled.

"That's what we're gonna do, but first we need to change you into a gown." Jordan replied.

"You gonna help?" TC asked.

"No, Molly is." She smiled.

"You know I can change myself right?"

"You weren't saying that when you thought I was gonna help you."

"That's different. I can flirt with you, I can't with Molly she's like a mom to me. That would just be wrong."

"Fine. Shannon can you get me a gown so I can change Mr Callaghan?" Jordan asked reluctantly.

"Here. I'll leave you to it. Shout when you've got him ready and I'll call radiology." Shannon said as she left the room.

"You're scaring away the interns." Jordan stated as she she cut TC's shirt off.

"Do you remember the last time you ruined one of my shirts?" TC asked with a smirk.

"I do, it was when I was pregnant and I was using my hands instead of scissors." Jordan smirked back.

"Yeah, the good old days." He laughed.

"Yeah." She whispered.

"Do you ever miss it? I mean us being together?" TC asked. There was something about the way he said that made Jordan want to tell him the truth. So she did.

"All the time." She replied.

TC leaned up and pressed his lips against Jordan's. Slowly she responded, her lips moving with his, as her hands went to his side and pressed against his ribs.

TC quickly pulled away wincing at the sudden pain in his ribs.

"Does that hurt?" Jordan asked him, pushing down gently.

"Yeah." TC groaned.

"Right. We're gonna have to get a chest X-ray as well." Jordan before calling Shannon into the room.

"What's up?" The intern asked.

"Do me favour and call radiology back and tell them we're also gonna need a chest X-ray, for possible broken ribs?" Jordan asked, never taking her eyes off of TC.

"Yeah, sure. Also Drew just got here, he's gonna change then he'll be here to take over." Shannon asked.

"Thank you."

"What does she mean by 'take over'?" TC asked.

"Topher says I'm too emotionally involved for you to be my patient. But don't worry, I'm not leaving." Jordan replied.

"You don't have to stay." TC assured her.

"Yes! I do!" Jordan snapped as a tear rolled down her face.

"Jor, I'm okay. You don't need to worry about me. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"I thought you were dead TC! That minute before she told me you were okay, I thought you were gone. I thought I'd never be able to tell you I love you. That I want to be with you. That I regret not saying yes when you proposed to me, all those months ago. I thought I'd lost you." Jordan cried.

"You want to marry me?" TC asked, shocked.

"Of course I do. I've wanted to marry you for the past ten years."

"Then why'd you say no, when I asked you?"

"I had just lost our baby, T. My head was all over the place. And I regret it everyday. I hate myself for breaking your heart. I'm so sorry."

"Marry me?"

"What?"

"Jordan Alexander, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

"Are you serious?" Jordan asked as the tears finally stopped rolling down her face.

"Deadly." TC replied with a hopeful look in his eye.

"Then of course I'll marry you." Jordan nodded and kissed TC.

"Woah! When did this happen?" Drew asked walking in.

"About ten years ago." TC laughed.

"I mean when did this start back up?" Drew clarified.

"About two seconds before you walked in." Jordan smiled.

"Right, so what do we got?" Drew said changing the subject.

"Possible head trauma, Shannon's booked a CT scan for that, possible leg injury, already called radiology for that too, and i think he's broken a rib or a few, and already called up for that as well." Jordan listed off, suddenly getting serious.

"Yeah, Shannon said radiology are ready for him. I'll get Kenny and we'll take him up. Can you check on Riley for me? She's in the break room, pretty upset."

"Uh, yeah. Just page if anything happens."

Jordan quickly gave TC's hand a squeeze before leaving to find the teenager. When she got to the break room she saw the young girl looking at something on her phone, with tears rolling down her face.

"Hey, Riley. Remember me?" The doctor asked softly.

"Yeah, you're Jordan, right?" The young girl replied.

"Yeah. Drew asked me to come check on you." Jordan explained.

"You're TC's... friend? Right?" Riley asked.

"What do you mean by friend?"

"Drew said you went out for 5 years, broke up 5 years ago, dated for a few months again until you broke up about a year ago. And now it's just awkward."

"Most of that's correct, but I think the awkward phase is just about ending."

"Why, what's happened?"

"You know he was at the camp with your mom?"

"Yeah, Drew mentioned it in the car."

"When I was helping him into a gown, I may or may not have confessed that I'm still in love with him and I regret not saying yes when he proposed. Then he might have asked me to marry him again, I might have said yes and Drew definitely walked in on us making out."

"So you're getting married?"

"I think so. It depends on what his CT results say."

"Is my mom gonna be okay?"

"Why don't we go see?" Jordan offered Riley her hand as she stood up and led the young girl to the room Syd was in.

They stopped outside trauma room 1, Jordan told Riley to stay outside while she went into see how things were going. Slowly, she entered the room to see that only Kenny was there.

"Where's Syd?" The doctor asked nervously.

"She's in the OR, Scott's operating, she had a lot of damage to her leg." Kenny replied.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah, they think they've got everything under control. Just gotta fix up her leg." The nurse explained.

"Good."

Jordan left the room and told everything to Riley. The teenager cried tears of joy when she heard her mother was going to be okay.

"Riley!" Drew called from down the hallway.

"I'm okay. They said mom's gonna be okay. She's gonna live." Riley cried happily.

"Oh my gosh, that's amazing." Drew sighed as he hugged Riley.

"Sorry to interrupt, but is TC finished in radiology?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah, I'm waiting on his results still, but there's definitely some head trauma. He keeps mentioning wanting to see his fiancé." Drew replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, I'll go see what that's about." Jordan smiled, before walking off.

Jordan headed towards TC's room with a smile on her face, knocking lightly before walking in.

"Hey. There's my amazing fiancé." TC greeted her.

"If I were you I'd stop saying that because Drew's starting to think you're crazy." Jordan laughed.

"I'm crazy about you." TC smirked.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
